


Sempre e nonostante tutto

by Moe89



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Alice ricordava ancora quanto triste era stato lasciarlo la prima volta. Le si era spezzato il cuore. Ed ora che il suo compito era finito, il suo destino compiuto, ora sarebbe dovuta tornare di nuovo in quel mondo vuoto e freddo ed impersonale. <br/>Sarebbe dovuta tornare indietro, eppure indietro era proprio dove non voleva tornare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre e nonostante tutto

  
**_SEMPRE E NONOSTANTE TUTTO_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Io penso che alla fine tutta la vita non sia altro che un atto di separazione,  
ma la cosa che crea più dolore è non prendersi un momento per un giusto addio._   


  
_(Vita di Pi)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le era mancato Sottomondo. Le era mancato lo Stregatto, le erano mancati Panco-pinco e Pinco-panco, le era mancata la Regina Bianca e, in una maniera un po' malata, le era mancata pure la Regina di Cuori.   
I fiori, i colori, i profumi, il Brucaliffo!, tutto le era mancato di quel posto, eppure niente o nessuno era paragonabile a lui.   
Il Cappellaio.   
Alice ricordava ancora quanto triste era stato lasciarlo la prima volta. Le si era spezzato il cuore. Ed ora che il suo compito era finito, il suo destino compiuto, ora sarebbe dovuta tornare di nuovo in quel mondo vuoto e freddo ed impersonale.   
Sarebbe dovuta tornare indietro, eppure indietro era proprio dove non voleva tornare.   
Perchè dopotutto avrebbe dovuto lasciarli? Cosa c'era per lei dall'altra parte?   
Tutti i suoi amici erano lì, a Sottomondo, tutti i suoi ricordi più belli, tutte le sue imprese migliori. E poi c'era lui.   
"Potrei non andarmene" sussurrò piano Alice, la speranza negli occhi.   
"Potrei restare qui...con te."   
Posò una mano su quella del Cappellaio.   
"Potrei..."   
L'uomo la guardava sorridendo, eppure sembrava triste.   
Alice corrugò la fronte.   
Il Cappellaio le carezzò il dorso della mano e la ragazza capì che non le avrebbe mai permesso di restare. Lui _non voleva_ che lei restasse.   
Gli occhi le si fecero lucidi. Perchè? Perchè lasciarla?   
"Potrei non riuscire più a tornare."   
Il Cappellaio scosse la testa. "Tornerai di certo un giorno."   
Alice fu scossa da un tremito.   
"Come lo sai?"   
Il Cappellaio la strinse a sè, ancora sorridente, il suo cuore spezzato.   
Alice non era fatta per Sottomondo, lo sapeva.   
Certo, Sottomondo era vivo grazie a lei, ma quello non era abbastanza, non quella volta.   
Non per l'eternità.   
Alice aveva bisogno di novità, di sfide, di avventure.   
Aveva bisogno di cose che lì non avrebbe trovato.   
Aveva portato la pace, eppure il suo cuore era ancora in conflitto. Doveva tornare indietro.   
Doveva ritrovare quella parte di sè che aveva dimenticato.   
Doveva lasciarlo.   
Il Cappellaio la strinse un po' più forte, prima di lasciarla andare.   
"Perchè lo fai sempre."  
 

 


End file.
